it all started with a random random hikiu
by cuteangel545
Summary: massie writes a poem about a guy. will this guy be her one. does he like her back.will she end up in tears. will she be able to tell her friends or is fear of regection keeping it in. rated t just incase. hope u like. sammantha
1. Chapter 1

Random haiku

Random haiku

You are quite near me

None knows how I feel

Not even my friends


	2. Chapter 1 the start

An: I do not own the clique series or massie I do own the books though and I don't own like the places and things

An: I do not own the clique series or massie I do own the books though and I don't own like the places and things

Ok so here is the story

Massies bedroom

Westchester New York

7:14 pm

Massie looked down at her paper. How could those words come from me she

thought? I mean I can't even get a c+ in English. The small amount of words meant so

much to her. They flowed on her paper as quickly as she gives insults. Massie just loved

him so much. She loved him more then she loved her appearance. But of coarse she didn't know he liked her back so she could never tell the P.C. but oh did she wish she could tell them. Let everything out. Her friends would help make a plan to snatch him up. It was so hard to be alpha. And of course if she didn't act soon an LBR would steal him away. Ahh why did she have to worry so much I mean im the most popular girl in BOCD boy's drool over me. Its just I know that he's the one. I could repeat his name in my head forever……………..I love you …….. I love you so much.

Ok im going to put up a poll on who u think massie should like plz review.

Love ya cute angel545


	3. authors note

Ok so I know the first chapter was really short but the chapters will get longer by chapter 2

Ok so I know the first chapter was really short but the chapters will get longer by chapter 2

Oh and cant keep writing tell I have a guy so plz answer my poll

Hope you luv my story

Luv ya all Cuteangel545


	4. Chapter 2

BOCD halls

BOCD halls

1:08

As massie walked to her locker. She passed him. He was total hart (hawt, alpha,

rich, toned).all from his head to his toe. He was like the hottest guy in the school, so

obviously she wasn't the only one crushing on him. Massie felt a slight tap on her

shoulder………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..she turned around to see Claire starring at her confused. She

opened her mouth and asked mass, is everything alright. You've seemed to be in a daze

all day. ya its fine kuh-laire. I'm just a bit worried we have that math test coming up

write and since this summer my parents are starting to get strict so I have to get a good

mark. massie lied. Truth is there isn't a time she could get her mind off him. She could

stare into his beautiful eyes all day. She would even give up her alpha position to layne

abeley for him to be her boyfriend. She was that in love. Alicia's voice came on the p.a

Massie block, Claire Lyons, Dylan marvel and Kristin Gregory please report to the

anocment room, and don't worry your not in trouble. When they saw Alicia waiting for

them and hurried into medium sized room. ok so why'd you get us to come up here?

Massie asked. well since we don't have the bomb shelter anymore I thought this would

be a safe gossip place Alicia responded. She locked the door and excitedly said ok I

have gossip that's worth at least a hundred gossip points. P. burns is finally retiring. the

girls all cheered. There old bird like principal was getting really annoying. Dylan spoke

up over the cheering, where did you find this out she said smiling. can't reveal my

sources. Alicia said in an annoyed tone. They already knew the answer why did they

have to ask so much. Massie fakely cheered with them. I mean she was happy about the

news but still couldn't keep her mind off him. She took out her new I phone and put an

100 under Alicia. leash you totally disserve the points I mean that's the greatest news

I've heard in weeks. although the greatest news she would hear in years would be that

he likes her, massie thought to herself. Massie tried to listen in class for the rest of the

day but it was to hard. He was in most of her afternoon classes. Life was hard for massie

block.

Ok so poll is up I need a few more answers. So far derringtons winning. I can't tell u the guy in tell the polls done. Hope your liking it so far plz review.

Love ya cuteangel545


	5. an

I can't use quotation marks they don't work on my computer

I can't use quotation marks they don't work on my computer

Di I can't explain all the 9 books they have that would take like a month. Just don't read it if you haven't read any of the clique books. And if you want to comment about punctuation don't. I have bad punctuation so what.

Cute angel


	6. chapter 3

BOCD

BOCD

MASSIES LOCKER

11:30

It's been a week since massie wrote that haiku. This past week was so hard. Massie

guys did that. She watched him from across the hall and then opened her locker. A little slip of paper fell out and she read it.

Massie-

You looked so hot today. You're like an angel. Your even more beautiful then Alicia. I love you.

your secret admirer

p.s I love u more then u would ever imagine.

Massie hugged the peace of paper. What if it's him! She thought with a smile. But then her smile faded. It's probably just another LBR. Last time it was.

Flash back

Massie looked around hoping to see him. The note said to be under the oak at 3:20. She looked at her watch. 3:19. where was he. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. Standing before was a boy she had never seen before. Total LBR she thought. (um who are you) she asked.(massie im your secret admirer) he said. Massie turned on her heel and mumbled eww.

End of lash back.

She did not want that happening again. That was a total embarrassment. She looked at him. His eyes were amazing even in the dull light. He looked extra hot today. Was he trying to impress someone? Was it her or was it Alicia. Because since he was with his soccer buds it didn't mean he was talking o her directly I mean Claire was their as well. She walked over to them. (Hey guys) she greeted. (I need to borrow Claire and Leash.)

When they were far enough from the guys she said (I need to call a P.C meeting. announcement room now. Get k and d)

Ok this chapter isn't done but if you want more I need 10 more positive reviews.

Cuteangel545


	7. an im pissed off

Ok for the last damn time not every thing works on my key board if people keep commenting on my punctuation Im not going to ever tell u massies secret admirer

Ok for the last damn time not every thing works on my key board if people keep commenting on my punctuation Im not going to ever tell u massies secret admirer

Im just going to stop the story not going to finish that chapter you grammer cops are pissing me off


	8. Chapter 4

BOCD halls

BOCD halls

1:08

As massie walked to her locker. She passed him. He was total hart (hawt, alpha,

rich, toned).all from his head to his toe. He was like the hottest guy in the school, so

obviously she wasn't the only one crushing on him. Massie felt a slight tap on her

shoulder………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..she turned around to see Claire starring at her confused. She

opened her mouth and asked mass, is everything alright. You've seemed to be in a daze

all day. ya its fine kuh-laire. I'm just a bit worried we have that math test coming up

write and since this summer my parents are starting to get strict so I have to get a good

mark. massie lied. Truth is there isn't a time she could get her mind off him. She could

stare into his beautiful eyes all day. She would even give up her alpha position to layne

abeley for him to be her boyfriend. She was that in love. Alicia's voice came on the p.a

Massie block, Claire Lyons, Dylan marvel and Kristin Gregory please report to the

anocment room, and don't worry your not in trouble. When they saw Alicia waiting for

them and hurried into medium sized room. ok so why'd you get us to come up here?

Massie asked. well since we don't have the bomb shelter anymore I thought this would

be a safe gossip place Alicia responded. She locked the door and excitedly said ok I

have gossip that's worth at least a hundred gossip points. P. burns is finally retiring. the

girls all cheered. There old bird like principal was getting really annoying. Dylan spoke

up over the cheering, where did you find this out she said smiling. can't reveal my

sources. Alicia said in an annoyed tone. They already knew the answer why did they

have to ask so much. Massie fakely cheered with them. I mean she was happy about the

news but still couldn't keep her mind off him. She took out her new I phone and put an

100 under Alicia. leash you totally disserve the points I mean that's the greatest news

I've heard in weeks. although the greatest news she would hear in years would be that

he likes her, massie thought to herself. Massie tried to listen in class for the rest of the

day but it was to hard. He was in most of her afternoon classes. Life was hard for massie

block.

Ok so poll is up I need a few more answers. So far derringtons winning. I can't tell u the guy in tell the polls done. Hope your liking it so far plz review.

Love ya cuteangel545


	9. the end

Ok so that's the final chapter I guess cause people don't like it I only got 13 reviews but I would like 20

Ok so that's the final chapter I guess cause people don't like it I only got 13 reviews but I would like 20. so it's the end I guess

Luvs ya

Angel


	10. another an sorry

A/N

Ok sorry I know people hate author's notes. But I was wondering if anybody wants me to continue this. My key boards back to normal, im clearing my writer block. If you want me to continue this just review or message me please.

Please and thank you

Xoxoxox angel


End file.
